Love has its ways
by moka.akashyia.1
Summary: What if cato was from district 12, and katniss was from 2 and they formed an allience during the games. My first fanfiction YAY!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if it is a little bit bad. I am going to try and update every day because I don't have many friends so I have nothing to do. I'm only in 7th grade so yeah...but here it is :))**

**Katniss's POV **

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I live in District 2. I am 16 and today is the day I volunteer for the 74th annual Hunger Games. I have been trainning for this since I was 7. I am best at the bow and arrows but I am good at throwing knives too.

My sister primrose is 12 and this is her first reaping, and she is scared but i was scared at my first reaping too. She has been trainning since she was 9, she throws knives but she is not very good, I have tried to teach her but she just does not get it. She prefers healing people then hurting people, she wants to be a nurse when she gets older just like her mother.

My father died in the 2nd Quarter Quell (50th Hunger Games).(I know it dosen't make sense how can Katniss and Prim be born if her father died so long age but just go with it) He was killed by Haymitch Abernathy the mentor and only victor of 12 alive.

My mother fell into a depression after my father died. She won't look or talk to me, she says I look to much like my father. But she loves Prim she talks to her alot. She works at the local hospital.

Then there is Gale he is my one and only best friend. We met when I was 7 and he was 9, on are first day of trainning. I was shy when I was younger so when I said my name to him he thought I said Catnip so now he calles me that all the time, it gets annoying. He is great with a sword. He is 18 this is his last reaping , he does not want me to volunteer but I want to, to honor my father.

When I get home from trainning, I start to get ready for the reaping. I put on a sparkly blue dress, I hate dresses but if i want to get sponsers I have to wear it, then I put on a pair of black flats. I curl my hair and put a black bow in it. I put on pale pink eyeshadow and mascara on. When I finish I wait for Prim to finish getting ready. When she comes out she is wearing a pale pink dress and black flats, with her hair in two braids.

While she goes and says goodbye to mother I wait outside. When she comes out she is sobbing, and I already know it is because I am volunteering to day.

"It's going to be okay." I say to her

"But what if you die." she sobbs

"I won't I promise, I will come back to you." I say to her

When she finally calms down we walk to where the reaping takes place. I stand where the 16 year old girls stand and Prim stands were the 12 year old girls stand. I look over to find Gale I find him standing where the 18 year old boys stand, he is staring at me I stare back at him until we hear the Distrct 2 escourt Alexis Miller.

"Welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games reaping, ladies first, Skyler Anderson, any volunteers." Alexis says

"I volunteer." I yell and go up to the stage

"What is your name dear?" Alexis asks me

"Katniss Everdeen." I say

"Next the boys, Michel Jones, any volunteers." Alexis says

"I volunteer." I hear someone yell from the boys section

"What is your name dear." Alexis asks the boy

"Peeta Mellark." The boy says

Great I think Peeta Mellark hates my guts for a reason I don't even know and may never.

"Well that concludes this years reaping give it up for this years tributes Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark." Alexis says

After the reaping me, Peeta, and Alexis go to the justice building to see our family and friends. My first visitor is prim and she is sobbing. I walk up to her and hug her tight and try to calm her down, she just continues sobbing. I finally get her to calm down.

"Everything is going to be okay Prim." I say

"Just come home." she says

"I will I promise." I say

After that the peacekeepers take her out, and my next visitor is Gale. He comes up to me and hugs me we hug for a long time.

"You have to come home, Catnip." he says

" I will." I say

He gives me one last hug before the peacekeepers take him out. The only thing that I know now is that I am going to win for Prim, Gale, and my father and nothing is going to stop me.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. I'm not sure if I will be able to update tomorrow because I have a doctors appointment. But I Know I will update over the weekend. Next chapters in Cato's POV. PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you for reading. BYE. :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you liked the first chapter. Here is the second chapter YAY! I forgot to mention in the first chapter I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES SUZANNE COLLINS DOES (but I do own The Hunger Games in my dreams) I only own my ideas.**

**Cato's POV**

My name is Cato Ludwig (I used the actors last name that plays Cato in the movie). I live in District 12. I am 17. Today is the 74th annual Hunger Games.

My brother Alex is 12. This is his first reaping he is scared, but I was scared on my first reaping too. I told him he is not going to be picked he only has one slip in the glass bowl filled with thousands of of slips, but lets face it the odds are never in your favor.

My father died in a mine explosion, when I was 12.

My mother got depressed when my father died. She just sits there and basically does nothing. Alex tries to get her to eat, but she only does enough to survive.

I have to hunt to keep my family alive. I trade squirrels with at Fuhrman's bakery (I used the actress who plays clove's last name), I trade with peacekeepers, I trade strawberries that I find in the woods with Mayor Undersee, the mayor of District 12, but I trade the most at The Hob, The Hob is the local black market.

After I got back from hunting I started getting ready for the reaping. I put on a white dress shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. After I finish getting ready I wait for Alex to get ready, when he finally finished getting ready he is wearing the same thing I am. We say goodbye to mother and leave to go to where the reaping takes place, I stand where the 17 year old boys stand and Alex stands where the 12 year old boys stand, we stand there until we hear the District 12 escort, Effie Trinket.

"Welcome Welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games reaping may the odds be ever in your favor, ladies first, Clove Fuhrman." Effie says

I see a small girl walk up to the stage she looks about 15 or 14.

"Boys next, Alex Ludwig" says Effie

No no no I did not just hear that I have to do something.

"Alex." I yell

Alex looks at me as peacekeepers hold me back.

"I volunteer." I yell

"No Cato." Alex yells

"Go find mom Alex." I say to Alex

The peacekeeper finally let me go and I walk up to the stage I am going into the Hunger Games I think to myself.

"What is your name dear." Effie asks

"Cato Ludwig." I say

"I bet that was your brother am I right." Effie asks

"Yes." I say

"That concludes this years reaping please give it up for your tributes this year Clove Fuhrman and Cato Ludwig" Effie says

But nobody claps they just place their three middle fingers to there lips. Then me, clove, and Effie go to the justice building to see our family and friends. My first visitors are my mother and Alex. Alex is sobbing he runs up to me and hugs me I hug him back tight.

"Everything is going to be all right." I say hugging him still

"But what is you die." he asks

"I won't, I will come back to you." I say

"Ok." he says and stops crying

"You have to watch him make sure he is okay and is fed." I say to my mother

"I will." she says

After that the peacekeepers take them out. I only know one thing, that I will come back for Alex and nothing is going to stop me.

**YAY! I'm done with chapter 2. I hope you liked this chapter. Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow. PLEASE REVIEW. Until then BYE. :)) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you liked the last chapter. Here is chapter 3 YAY! I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES SUZANNE COLLINS DOES (but I do own The Hunger Games in my dreams) I only own my ideas. Enjoy. :)) **

**Katniss's POV**

After me and Peeta get done with or familys and friends, Alexis takes us onto the train that takes us to the capitol. The train is filled with shiny and sparkly things, we have most of this stuff in District 2, but everything is fancier in the capitol. Then we talk to or mentors, Brutus and Enobaria. Peeta goes with Enobaria for an hour and I go with Brutus for an hour and then we switch.

"I have looked at how well you have done in training and I decided you will be the leader of the careerer pack, you will team up with District 1's tributes." brutus says

"Okay, is that all." I ask

"Yes, you may go now." he says

I leave and go to Enobaria and Peeta leaves and goes to Brutus.

"Peeta hates you." Enobaria says

"I know." I say

"Do you know why?" she asks

"Nope." I say popping the "p"

"Do you want to know?" she asks

"Yes." I say wanting to know badly

"He hates you because you are better than him and he has always tried to be better then you and has failed miserably and I was not suppose to not tell you that" she says

"Ok, I won't tell him you said anything" I say

"Good now lets plan on how it's going to go in the arena, you are going to run straight to the cornucopia grab your bow and arrows if they have any and grab some knives I know they will have those they have them every year kill as many tributes you can untill it's only you, Peeta, and District 1, set up camp at the cornucopia, hunt for tributes during night and when you rest always make sure there is somebody awake to protect you camp, and don't worry about food, water, or supplies, you will have all that is left at the cornucopia." she says

"Okay, is that all." I ask

"Yes, you may go now." she says

I leave and go to my room since I still have 3 hours till we get to the capitol, the last thought I had before I fell asleep is I have to make it home for Prim and Gale. I wake up 2 hours later because I had a dream about Peeta sliting my throat with his sword. I have 1 hour left till we get to the capitol, so I decide to watch the reapings. I turn the reapings on and first is District 1, some slut named Glimmer and a boy named Marvel, what is with District 1 and their names I think. Then it is my district...bluh...bluh...bluh... and when it gets to District 11 a little 12 year old girl, named Rue is reaped, she reminds me of Prim, sometimes I hate the capitol but I will never admit it, then a huge and I mean huge guy gets reaped. When it finally gets to District 12 some girl about 14 or 15 gets reaped and then what happens next surprises the hell out of me someone volunteers and he is sexy, wait what did I just think, Katniss you can not get attached if you want to win I silently curse myself out. when it is over I have 15 minutes so I decide to get a shower and get dressed in the same thing I wore to reaping. Just as I finished getting ready we arrived in the capitol. When we step out of the train everybody is yelling and screaming "Katniss" and "Peeta". When we get to the building the tributes stay in we press the number 2, and go to the second floor. After we get in there we are immediately taken by are prep teams. I get washed, waxed, everything you could think of, then I am put into a gold gladiator costume and then I get my make-up, hair, and nails done. When I am finally done I go stand with Peeta next to are chariot and then we get in and District 1 goes first and then us I smile, which is a rare thing for me and wave. Everybody is chanting "Katniss" and "Peeta". And then all of a sudden everybody is chanting "Clove" and "Cato", I look back and they are on fire, obviously fake fire but still it's fire. And then I see him, Cato he looks sexier in person, Katniss stop thinking about that stuff I mentally scolded myself. I have to get home to Prim and Gale.

**Hope you liked that chapter. I might update another one today but there will definetly be another chapter tomorrow. Thank you for reading. PLEASE REVIEW. :)) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you liked the last chapter. Here is chapter 4 YAY! It's going to be a short one. I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES SUZANNE COLLINS DOES (but I do own The Hunger Games in my dreams) I only own my ideas. Enjoy. :)) WARNING: DOES HAVE A FEW BAD WORDS.**

**Cato's POV**

After me and Clove get done with or familys and friends, Effie takes us onto the train that takes us to the capitol. The train is filled with shiny and sparkly things, we don't have most of this stuff in District 12, being the poorest district. Then we talk to or mentor, Haymitch, I go first then Clove goes. When Haymitch finally shows up he grabs a bottle of liquor and sits across from me.

"What are you good at?" Haymitch asks

"Bow and arrows." I say (I know what your thinking why isn't he using a sword, it's because later on it gives Katniss and him more bonding time.)

"When you get into the arena run away from the cornucopia and find water, food, and shelter, and most importantly stay alive." he says

"That's all, no more advice?"I ask

"Yep." he says popping the "p"

After that I leave and Clove goes in, I go to my room since I still have 15 hours till we get to the capitol, so I decide to watch the reapings. I turn the reapings on and first is District 1, they probably have weird names they always do, Marvel and Glimmer yep I was right. Next is District 2, some guy named Peeta and a really and I mean really hot girl named Katniss, stop it Cato you have to get back to Alex I think. Bluh...bluh...bluh... and when it gets to District 11 a little 12 year old girl, named Rue is reaped she reminds me of Alex in girl form, then a huge and I mean huge guy gets reaped. The last thought I had before I fell asleep is I have to make it home for Alex. I wake up 15 minutes before we get to the capitol because I had a dream about Alex dying, so I decide to get a shower and get dressed in the same thing I wore to reaping. Just as i finished getting ready we arrived in the capitol. When we got to the building the tributes stay in we press the number 12, and go to the twelfth floor. After we get in there we are immediately taken by are prep teams. I get washed and put into a skin tight really uncomfortable black suit then they lit the back of it on fire using fake fire. When I am finally done I go stand with Clove next to our chariot and wait, District 1 goes first and, then 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, then we get into are chariot and wait for District 11 to go, then it's our turn the chariot starts to go and Cinna motions something but i'm not sure what it meant all of a sudden Clove grabs my hand, I pull it back

"Cinna wanted us to do this." she whispers

"Oh." I say

Then she grabs my hand again and raises it up and the crowd goes wild screaming and yelling "Clove" and "Cato". When we finally stop I see her, Katniss is staring at me I stare back at her, she smiles and turns away, and I think damn she is even hotter in person, stop it Cato you have to win for Alex.

**Hope you liked that chapter. Next chapter should be up tomorrow. Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW. BYE! :))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you liked the last chapter. Here is chapter 5 YAY! I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES SUZANNE COLLINS DOES (but I do own The Hunger Games in my dreams) I only own my ideas. Enjoy. :)) **

**Katniss's POV**

After we get done with the chariots, we go to our floor and eat dinner, but I am to tired to eat, so I just go to bed. I wake up eight hours later to a dream about Prim dying. I get a shower and get dressed in a green silky shirt and black pants. Then I go eat breakfast with Peeta, Enobaria, Brutus, and Alexis. We have french toast, bacon, and orange juice.

"Training is today I expect you to show off your skills, especially you Katniss since you are the career pack leader..."Brutus says but gets interrupted

"Katniss that, Katniss this, everything about Katniss." Peeta mumbles

I am really starting to hate Peeta, I think to myself

"Anyways like I was saying, you two have to show off you skills, Katniss use a bow and arrows and knives, Peeta you use the swords, go to hand and hand combat ,and lift some weights." Brutus finishes

After breakfast me and Peeta head down to the training center and wait for the rest of the tributes to show up. And all I can think of is how uncomfortable the training uniform is, it is a black skin tight uniform with a red and gray stripe on the shoulder with a number 2. When everyone shows up, Atala, the head trainer comes into the training room.

"In two weeks, 23 of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days, particularly to what I'm about to say. First, no fighting with the other Tributes. You"ll have plenty of time for that in the Arena. There are four compulsory exercises. The rest will be individual training. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword but most of will die from natural causes. 10% from infection, 20% from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife." Atala says (That is what Atala says in the book so all credit there goes to Suzanne Collins)

After Atala finishes talking I go to the station with the bow and arrows, Glimmer is there I ignore her and grab a bow and a few arrows, I shot a couple of moving and non-moving targets and got them in the center every time. Then I go to the knife throwing station and throw a bunch of knives at moving and non-moving targets and get them in the middle every time. I look back and see Cato staring at the bow and arrow station, thats werid usually District 12 can't do anything so why is he staring at them then I wonder, curiosity gets the best of me and I walk up to him.

"Do you know how to use a bow and arrow." I ask him

"No, but your really good, why do you ask." he says I can tell he is lying

"Thanks, I have been training since I was 7, and I know you lying, I'm not stupid." I say

"How do you know I'm lying?" he says

"You have that same look in your eyes as me when I want to shoot and I saw you staring at the bow and arrows, how good are you."

"Almost as good as you." he says

"I find that hard to belive, prove it." I say

"I can't my drunk mentor, Haymitch won't let me." he says

"I hate Haymitch." I say

"Why." he asks me

"He killed my father in the second quarter quill" I say

Tears threaten to spill from my eyes but I quickly blink them away not wanting to look weak in front of Cato and the other tributes especially the other careers.

"Oh." he says

"lt's fine, but I have an idea, come to the training center tonight." I say

"But tributes are not allowed to come to the training center at night" he says

"Is that what they say, careers are allowed in the training center at all times, as long as your with me you should be fine." I say

"Ok." he says

I hangout with Cato the rest of training. I find out that he is really nice. I look at the clock in the training room and notice it's time to go.

"It's time to go. Friends?" I ask him holding out my hand

"Friends" he says and shakes my hand

When he shakes my hand my stomach flutters, I think what was that. Now there is only one thing between Prim and Gale and that is Cato.

**Hope you liked that chapter. Thank you for reading. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. SPOILER ALERT FOR NEXT CHAPTER: Cato and Katniss kiss! If you have not figured it out yet I only update at night, really late at night like right now it's 11:28pm. PLEASE REVIEW. BYE. :))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you liked the last chapter. Here is chapter 6 YAY! I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES SUZANNE COLLINS DOES (but I do own The Hunger Games in my dreams) I only own my ideas. Enjoy. WARNING: mild makeout session**

**Cato's POV**

After I talk with Katniss I go up to my floor, my hand is still tingling from where Katniss touched it. I eat dinner with Clove, Haymitch, and Effie, we have spaghetti, garlic bread, sparkling water, and brownies. After dinner is over I wait till every body is asleep, then I go down to the training center, Katniss is all ready there, she it shooting a bow and arrow, she hits the target in the center.

"Nice shot." I say

She spins around, her arrow aimed at my heart.

"I'm sorry didn't mean to scare you." I say as she lowers the bow

"Stupid Idiot, didn't anyone tell you never to sneak up on careers!" she yells at me

"I'm sorry" I say

"It's okay, but don't do it again, the last person who did that was my trainer, he got an arrow in his shoulder." she says

"Really?" I ask

"Yep." she says popping the "p"

"So you going to use the bow if you think your better than me?" she asks me

"Yes." I say grabbing the bow and a few arrows

I shoot a few moving and non-moving targets and hit the center every time. I look back at her and she has her mouth wide open staring at the targets.

"So i'm I as good as you?" I ask her

"Yes." she says

"So what do you want to do now?" I ask

"I don't know, talk." she suggests

"Okay, what is your favorite color." I ask

"Icy blue, like you eyes, what about you" she says

"Green, like the forest, what is your family like." I say

"Well you already know about my father, my mother wont look or talk to me says I look to much like my father, then there is my sister Primrose she is my life I love her so much, she looks nothing like me she has blonde hair and blue eyes, she looks like my mother, I look like my father, what about you." she says

"My father died in a mine explosion, my mother went into a depression after my father died, and then there is my brother, Alex he is my whole world, I love him so much." I say

"Alex is the one you volunteered for right?" she asks

"Yes, why did you volunteer?" I ask

"To honor my father, do you want to be in alliance with me." she says

"With the careers." I ask

"No, just with me." she says

"What about the other careers, your there leader." I say

"I wasn't actually going to team up with them, Glimmer is a slut, Peeta hates me, and Marvel is just creepy." she says

"You're not afraid I will kill you" I ask

"No, I trust you, do you trust me?" she asks me

"Yes" I say

"So will you be in an alliance with me." she asks

"Yes." I say

"So you run away from the cornucopia, and while the other careers still trust me while they are asleep I will grab some bows if they have any and get some knives, other weapons, food, water, sleeping bags, and other supplies, and then when the bloodbath is over you will hide by the cornucopia and wait for the other careers to go to sleep and me to finish getting the supplies gathered and then we try to find shelter." she says

"Okay, what if we are the last two tributes left?" I ask

"Then we...I don't know lets just wait for that to happen" she says

**Warning: mild makeout session (sorry if it's bad I have never kissed anyone so I am going off of what I have read on here and i'm not a guy and i'm writing in a guys POV so yeah...)**

Only then do I notice how close we are standing, we stand there for a few moments just staring into each others eyes, then I lean in and kiss her , her lips are soft and warm against my chapped ones our lips are moving in sync I gently push her against the wall so our bodies are fully pressed against each other she wraps her legs around me and bites my bottom lip and I groan I kiss down her neck and back up to her lips she moans, then suddenly we hear slow clapping and I think what the hell, me and Katniss turn our heads and see Peeta, I gently put Katniss on the ground

"Well look who it is slut Katniss and District 12 scum Cato, Brutus, Enobaria, and Haymitch will love to hear this." Peeta says

I am not scum and Katniss is not a slut at least I hope not, if Peeta had not stoped us who knows how far we would have gone. My thoughts get interrupted when Katniss goes off.

"I am not a slut, I am a virgin and he is the first person I have ever kissed, your the man-whore, you slept with Glimmer your first night here!" she yells

After that Peeta leaves and Katniss comes up to me.

"You're not scum." she says

"We should not have done that." I say

"You...you regret it." she says with tears in her eyes

I dont answer I just walk away, but I don't regret it. I just can't let her get in the way of me getting home to Alex, but I feel awful for making her cry, but I have to win for Alex.

**Don't hate me, they make up next chapter or the next. Hope you liked that chapter. Next one will be up tomorrow. Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW. BYE. :))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you liked the last chapter. Here is chapter 7 YAY! I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES SUZANNE COLLINS DOES (but I do own The Hunger Games in my dreams) I only own my ideas. This chapter is going to be really short. Enjoy.**

**Katniss's POV**

After Cato walked away I started sobbing and fell to the ground on my knees, what did I do wrong I keep repeating in my head, he seemed to like what I was doing, he probably thinks I'm a slut because of what Peeta said, I am going to kill Peeta the first chance I get, he is just a bastard. When I finally stop crying I go up to my floor and go to sleep. When I wake up I eat breakfast with Peeta, Brutus, Enobaria,and Alexis, we have pancakes, sausage, and apple juice. Then me and Peeta go to the training center. When we get there I decide to go to the survival stations instead of the weapon stations. When training is almost over, I look over and see Cato at the fire starting station. I wonder if we are still in an alliance, I walk over to him.

"Hey." I say quietly

"Hey." he says back

"Are we still in an alliance?" I ask

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" he asks

"Because we kissed and you regretted it." I say

"I didn't regret it." he says

"Then why did you walk away?" I ask

" Because I have to get home to my brother and you have to get home to your sister, so whether you like it or not one of us or both of us is going to die, only one can win, so we should not get too attached to each other, so we can't kiss again we can only be friends." he says

"Okay, so we're still friends?" I ask

"Of course." he says

"Good, because I thought you thought I was a slut, because of what Peeta said." I say

"I don't think you're a slut Katniss, I never did." he says

After I talk with Cato I go back to my floor and eat dinner with Peeta, Brutus, Enobaria, and Alexis, then I go to bed.

**Hope you liked that chapter. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. If you are wondering when Cato and Katniss go into the arena, they go into the arena two chapters from now, I hope. Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW. BYE. :))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you liked the last chapter. Here is chapter 8 YAY! I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES SUZANNE COLLINS DOES (but I do own The Hunger Games in my dreams) I only own my ideas. Enjoy.**

**Cato's POV**

When I wake up I get a shower and get dressed. Then I go eat breakfast with Clove, Haymitch, and Effie. Today is the day that we get training scores.

"When the gamemakers call you in to get your training scores, make sure they remember you. Clove throw some knives, Cato shoot some arrows." Haymitch says

Clove can throw knives but she isn't as good as katniss. When we are done with breakfast, we go to the training center. When I get there I go find Katniss, she is at the knife throwing station.

"Hey." I say

"Hey." she says back

"What are you going to do for training scores?" I ask

"Probably shoot some arrows and throw some knives, what about you?" She asks

"Probably shoot some arrows." I say

"What score do you think you'll get?" she asks

"I don't know 8 or 9, what do you think you'll get?" I ask

"Probably 9 or 10." she says

After training, training scores start. When Katniss comes out she looks pissed, what happened I wonder. Then she comes up to me.

"Fucking gamemakers." she says

"What happened?" I ask

"They were not paying attention to me so I shot an arrow at a light above their head, then the light blew up." she says

Then clove goes in to get her training score. I'm next.

"Well good luck do better then me." Katniss says

"Yeah." I say

After that I go in to get my training score.

"Cato, District 12" I say

Then I pick up the bow an a arrow, I shoot the arrow at the target and miss. The gamemakers start laughing. I grab another arrow and shoot it at the target an hit the target right in the center, I look over and the gamemakers are not even paying attention, now I know why Katniss was so pissed. So I grab another arrow and aim it at the apple in the pig's mouth, and the arrow hits the apple. The gamemakers look at me like i'm crazy and maybe i am.

"Thanks for your consideration." I say

After that I leave and I see Katniss standing by the elevator waiting for me.

"How did you do, you look more pissed then I did." she says

"I shot at the gamemakers." I say

"You what?!" she yells

"Well not at them but at the apple in the pig's mouth near the gamemakers." I say

"Well goodnight and good luck with your training score." she says

"You too." I say

When I get to my floor I sit on the couch next to the TV and wait for the training scores to begin at first it is just Claudius Templesmith and Caesar Flickerman talking and then the training scores begin.

** District 1**

**Glimmer-** 8

**Marvel-** 9

** District 2**

**Katniss-** 10

**Peeta-** 9

**District 3**

**Girl- **5

**Boy- **6

**District 4**

**Girl-** 7

**Boy-** 8

**District 5**

**Foxface-** 7

**Boy- **5

**District 6**

**Girl-** 3

**Boy-** 6

**District 7**

**Girl-** 3

**Boy-** 6

**District 8**

**Girl-** 2

**Boy-** 5

**District 9**

**Girl-** 6

** Boy-** 3

**District 10**

**Girl- **5

**Boy- **2

**District 11**

**Rue- **7

**Thresh- **9

**District 12**

**Clove-** 6

**Cato-** 11

"Holy shit, I got an 11" I whisper to myself

**Hope you liked that chapter. Next one will be up tomorrow. Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW. BYE. :))**


	9. Author's note 1

**Author's note**

**So i'm not getting really that many reviews. Don't worry i'm not ending the story (I think, I hope I don't end this story I might get caught up in another story). So review if you want me to keep updating everyday and the reason I took a two day break off this story is because I had so much math homework and I was so tired because I was staying up all night writing this story so i'm really sorry about that.**

**NEW STORY IDEA! So I just started watching vampire diaries on Netflix and I started wondering what would happen if Cato was a werewolf and Katniss was a vampire. What is really creepy though is I came up with this story idea on Friday the 13, its really creepy. So also review if you like the story idea. **

**This is for the person who asked who Alexis was in the reviews, Alexis is the District 2 escort if some people didn't get that (It said in the first chapter). Thank you. BYE. :))**


	10. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry I have not updated for a while I was working on my other story "Hearts can be broken but can they be healed". Check my other story out if you have time. Hope you like this chapter. It's going to be really short because I'm tired and lazy and just got done typing an almost 1,290 word chapter for my other story. I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, SUZANNE COLLINS DOES (but I own it in my dreams) I ONLY OWN MY IDEAS.**

**Katniss's POV**

So I got a 10 in the training scores but I'm a little upset that Cato got a higher score than me. Today is interviews with caesar Flickerman. As soon as I wake up I'm taken by my prep team and washed and put into a creamish/peachish colored dress and put in line with the other tributes. First goes Marvel then Glimmer, then Peeta then I go and sit down next to caesar.

"Well Katniss how are you?" Caesar asks

"I'm splendid Caesar how are you?" I ask him

"Good, how do you feel about the district 12 tribute, Cato getting a higher score then you?" he asks

"Well I'm upset, I should of got a better score then him." I say

"Will he be in the career pack?" he asks

"No silly, he's from 12, he's not a career." I say

"Well that's all the time we have for the wonderful Katniss Everdeen" Caesar says and a bunch of people clap

I feel awful about what I said about Cato and his district, but nobody can know we have an alliance. Tomorrow are the games and I have to talk to Cato about them. After he is done with his interview I go up to him

"The games are tomorrow, do you remember the plan?" I ask him

"Yes." he says

"Good, now get some rest and good luck tomorrow." I say

"You too." he says walking away to go to his floor

**I am so sorry I know it sucked, but the games start next chapter so the next chapter is going to be good. Hope you liked this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. BYE. :))**


	11. Author's Note

** I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like a month, my grades have been dropping and me and my parents have been fighting a lot more than usually and my only friend had to get stitches because he fell so I was worried about him because he was bleeding a lot and he passed out and I have exiting news I got an oboe (oboe is a double reed instrument), so I have been practicing that a lot and I auditioned for the steel band at my school I find out on Friday if I got in I will let you guys know if I got in (if you are wondering why I play so many instruments it's because I plan on going to Julliard (it's a college in New York) and becoming a high school band teacher) and I have been working on the first chapter of a new Vampire Diaries fanfic so that should be up sometime during the weekend and I will try to update the rest of my stories during the weekend too and I am starting a new thing with all of my stories on here there will be a quote by a famous person or just so random crap I say at the beginning of every chapter that may or may not have to do with the chapter so here is the first quote (for all of my quotes I will be using my initials (LD)). BYE. :))**

** "It is not a fight untill there is blood, if there isn't then it's just releasing anger, so if there is no blood it probably didn't mean a fucking thing, It's just someone trying to be better than you in a way that they never can." - LD**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hi I'm back. So for those of you who read the authors note I didn't make my schools steel band :(and the story I said I wrote for Vampire Diaries I decided it wasn't good enough so I am not going to put it on here. I have good news I think I might be writing a new Hunger Games fanfic and yes it's about Cato and Katniss. Oh and who else is exited about Catching Fire the movie it is coming out on November 22 two days before my birthday. Hope you like this chapter. BYE. :)). OH I almost forgot the quote thing I said in my author's note.**

**"You can spend minutes, hours, days, weeks, or even months over-analyzing a situation; trying to put the pieces together, justifying what could've would've happened... or you can just leave the pieces on the floor and move the fuck on."**

** -Tupac Shakur**

**Cato's POV **

When I wake up I hear Effie's annoying voice.

"Up, up, up, it's a big day." she shouts

I groan when I remember that today is the day of the games, before I have time to think of anything else my prep team drag me into a room with Cinna in it, he hands me a jacket.

"Good luck." he says and points to a glass tube

I don't say anything back I just get in the tube (I though about adding is it a bad time to say I have to pee but I didn't)and the tube goes up

"Holy shit" I whisper to myself when I see the arena

On one side of the arena there is a lake and on the other side a forest and right in the middle is the cornucopia. I see Katniss staring at the bow. Then she looks at me and motions her eyes to the forest, I nod. Then the countdown starts.

**1**

**2**

**3**

**4**

**5**

**6**

**7**

**8**

**9**

**10**

**11**

**12**

**13**

**14**

**15**

**16**

**17**

**18**

**19**

**20**

**21**

**22**

**23**

**24**

**25**

**26**

**27**

**28**

**29**

**30**

**31**

**32**

**33**

**34**

**35**

**36**

**37**

**38**

**39**

**40**

**41**

**42**

**43**

**44**

**45**

**46**

**47**

**48**

**49**

**50**

**51**

**52**

**53**

**54**

**55**

**56**

**57**

**58**

**59**

**60**

I take off running to the forest and climb a tree near the cornucopia, and watch the bloodbath. Katniss grabs the bow and shoots six people in the head in less than two minutes. Damn this girl is starting to scare the hell out of me. Then I see Clove sneak up behind Katniss, what the hell is Clove doing I ask myself. Clove jumps on Katniss's back with a knife in her hand. Katniss quickly throws Clove off of her and takes Clove's knife away from her and pulls Clove by her hair into the forest near where I'm in the tree.

"If you ever try that again bitch, you'll die!" Katniss shouts obviously pissed

"Do you understand!"Katniss yells

"Y-Yes." Clove stutterers

"Just to make sure you don't try that again." Katniss says

Katniss takes a knife out of her boot and cuts from Clove's shoulder to her elbow and throws Clove to the ground and walks away leaving Clove whimpering in pain. I debate going and helping Clove, but in the end she will just get in the way of me winning. I watch the careers, they are all around a fire.

"All of you get some sleep, we will go hunting for tributes tomorrow." Katniss says to the rest of the careers

All of the careers listen to her, after they all fall asleep Katniss starts gathering things, so I get down from the tree I'm in and wait for her to finish getting the supplies ready to leave, then she looks around to find me and when she does she walks up to me.

"Are you okay?" She asks whispering

"Yeah you?" I ask

"Yes, let's go find somewhere to sleep." she says quietly

We walk for a little bit untill we find a small cave near a river, we go inside the cave.

"What did you get for supplies?" I ask

"Two bows, one hundred arrows, seventy-five knives, fifteen spears, food, water, medicine, two sleeping bags, extra clothes, matches, and a bunch of other stuff that I can't remember." she says

"Wow...that's alot." I say

"Yep, we should get to sleep." she says than yawns

"Yeah." I say

"Shit." she says

"What?" I ask

"I only got one sleeping bag." she says

"We could share." I suggest

"Sure." she says

I crawl into the sleeping bag and then she gets in, the sleeping bag is really small so she is practically laying on top of me, which I don't mind.

"Goodnight Cato." Katniss says and then snuggles into my side with her head on my chest

"Goodnight Katniss." I say

After I hear almost silent snoring I doze off into a dreamless sleep.

**So I hope you liked that chapter. And if you want me to continue the story please review because this story is really starting to suck in my mind it isn't as good as my other story but if at least one person reviews I will continue the story. PLEASE REVIEW. BYE. :))**


End file.
